


Avatar of the Shadegod

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015May the Shadegod let us deliver ourselves from suffering.





	Avatar of the Shadegod

It is: we are brought forth, and thus made whole  
such that we may take pleasure in some world  
that is in need of something new - and full  
of great lumbering monoliths unfurled  
like the many-coloured pieces of cloth  
with which they hypnotize and enthrall  
so many people who - in their forced sloth -  
become pancakes of human goo that all  
are reconstituted by the devils  
into mindless slaves that labour without  
end to construct the monoliths. We revel  
in the challenge of destroying - we shout  
alone, each to our own, that these bastards  
will no longer stand here - they are staggered.

We'll fight and fight until we can no more.  
And we can do oh-so-many things:  
render the sky unto darkness in which  
we may move unhindered by any who'd  
wanna try and stop us, take whatever  
great tools we need to get the job done  
into ourselves and use them perfectly -  
our hands are machines of deific make,  
pitch black plastic and nanotube steel...  
The old ways gotta die; the new will come  
whether all at once in cataclysm -  
gray towers fall, the lights fizzle in sparks -  
or in slow, creeping reconstruction -  
better thought crawls into minds and incubates.

We are change:  
Anyone who thinks they can stop us  
can take a black-death-covered stick  
and shove it up their ass.  
We bring change:  
Nope, your spear ain't gonna  
break a tank. I don't care what Sid says.  
We are changed, so that I can change:  
"I think you're too violent -"  
"Oh yeah? Well, you're a fucking pansy!"  
"You both lack forethought."  
We are brought forth, and made whole:  
I/we bring/am/are (the) change(d).


End file.
